In a production procedure of an electronic device, such as an IC device, an electronic device testing apparatus for testing performance and functions of a finally produced IC device and a device at its intermediate stage, etc. is necessary.
A test of an IC device by using an electronic device testing apparatus is performed, for example, as below. After conveying an IC device to be tested to above a test head provided with a socket, the IC device is pressed against the socket by a pusher, so that connection terminals of the socket are brought to contact with external terminals of the IC device. As a result, the IC device is electrically connected to a tester main body through the socket, the test head and a cable. Then, by applying to the IC device a test signal supplied from the tester main body to the test head via the cable and sending a response signal read from the IC device to the tester main body via the test head and the cable, electric characteristics of the IC device are measured.
In the above handler, the pusher for pressing the IC device to be tested against the socket is configured to press the IC device with a suitable load, so that the external terminals of the IC device surely contact with the connection terminals of the socket and the IC device to be tested and the connection terminals of the socket are not damaged.
Accordingly, if a thickness of the IC device is changed when changing a kind of the IC device, the pusher has to be replaced to a pusher corresponding to that.